Di incanti e altre amenità
by Lord Blackwood
Summary: Crowley vuole incontrare Bobby per un momento di intimità e invece trova un altro cacciatore, ben più giovane e stupido... Hellhound!Growly/Dean. !Bestiality!; !Mpreg! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester si diresse verso il frigo per prendersi una bottiglia: erano da Bobby, ma al momento non c'erano né lui né Sam, visto che erano andati a fare la spesa; lui invece era rimasto a casa per fare alcune ricerche. Almeno, così aveva detto ai due, ma la verità era che voleva godersi un po' di pace, una birra fredda e una sega.

Così si sdraiò sul divano e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo ad accarezzarsi lentamente, mordicchiandosi le labbra.

-Mmm…- si strofinò il palmo sulla punta, scoprì il glande e cominciò a rievocare vecchie scopate.

-Ma guarda un po' che bambino cattivo…- una voce suadente e orribilmente familiare lo fece raddrizzare di botto per afferrare un cuscino e, rosso di imbarazzo, metterselo sull'erezione. –Questo spettacolino è per me?-

-Crowley…- ringhiò, cercando con gli occhi il fucile caricato a sale. Il demone era in piedi a meno di due metri da lui. –Come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare?- si chiese se le difese di Bobby avessero qualche difetto.

-Oh, Robert mi ha dato il permesso speciale di venire a fargli visita ogni tanto.- si guardò intorno. –Dov'è?-

-Mi spiace, ma se cerchi qualcuno con cui scopare, lui non è qui.- sbraitò. Sapeva perfettamente perché il demone aveva il permesso di venire quando voleva, anche se avrebbe preferito con tutto il cuore rimanere nell'ignoranza.

-Peccato.- sospirò l'altro –Vorrà dire che dovrò trovare un degno sostituto, perché adesso ho proprio tanta tanta voglia…-

-Be', ti auguro di trovarlo.- si richiuse i pantaloni e si alzò, per dirigersi verso la porta d'ingresso e spalancarla, facendogli gesti di andarsene.- Adesso sparisci.-

-Sicuro di non aver bisogno di compagnia, big boy?- sogghignò il Re dell'Inferno, facendo arrossire ancora di più Dean, che fece per avventarsi contro di lui: non l'avrebbe ucciso, ma gli avrebbe fatto tanto male.

L'aveva quasi afferrato quando qualcosa lo sbatté contro il pavimento, l'ossigeno che gli uscì dai polmoni a causa dell'impatto improvviso: un ringhio basso e costante rivelava che la presenza invisibile era quella del fedele segugio infernale del demone.

-Buono Growly.- disse bonariamente il suo padrone. –Non vogliamo rovinare un bel giocattolo, vero?-

-Levamelo di dosso!- urlò il cacciatore, in preda al terrore: aveva una fobia per i segugi infernali e questo Crowley lo sapeva bene.

-Sai cosa c'è Dean? Ti vedo un po' teso.- disse beffardo. –Mica avrai paura del mio bambino? I segugi infernali ti terrorizzano tanto?-

-Ti stai divertendo, eh bastardo?-

-Sì, un sacco. E credo che sia ora che tu superi la tua paura.- accarezzava quello che l'altro supponeva fosse il dorso del bestione. Un attimo dopo era sparito.

-Dove diavolo…- cominciò Dean, ma non ebbe tempo di finire la frase che il demone era ricomparso con una corda in mano: rapidamente gli legò i polsi ad una gamba di una poltrona molto pesante, sulla quale si sedette.

-Si può sapere cosa pensi di fare, figlio di puttana?- chiese in quello che nonostante i suoi tentativi fu un tono isterico.

-Ti sto facendo un favore! Rilassati e andrà tutto bene…- rispose malignamente, per poi fare un cenno al segugio che con un ringhio lacerò i vestiti di Dean; dopo qualche minuto era praticamente nudo, salvo qualche lembo di jeans o di cotone, i resti dei suoi pantaloni e della sua camicia.

-Non so a quale perverso gioco tu stia giocando, ma ora devi lasciarmi andare!- i polsi cominciarono a fargli male a furia degli strattoni che dava alla corda ruvida, la quale segnava con profondi segni rossi la sua pelle, alla pari dei graffi lasciati dai denti e dalle unghie del segugio.

-Sto giocando a _prendi il cacciatore…-_ anche se Dean non poteva vederlo, sentiva il cane diabolico dietro di sé, che gli annusava il didietro con fare interessato, mandando scariche di terrore al suo cervello. –Ogni possibile doppio senso è pienamente voluto.-

Intanto Growly continuava a strofinare il muso contro le natiche del cacciatore, fino a tirare fuori la lingua e dargli una timida leccata.

-No. Fallo smettere. ADESSO!- sentì le lacrime di rabbia e vergogna inumidirgli gli occhi, impotente davanti a mostro le cui lappate si erano fatte più insistenti e la lingua entrava e usciva dal buco indifeso di Dean, che non poté trattenere un gemito di sorpresa e piacere insieme.

-Non è male, vero?- sussurrò languido Crowley. Il cacciatore non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo… e ancora mano credeva che gli stesse piacendo! Ma la lingua del cane ora scorreva rapida fino ai suoi testicoli e alla sua erezione e si ritrovò ad allagare la gambe affinché riuscisse a raggiungere la punta, stimolandolo fino a farlo diventare totalmente duro… una sensazione così perversa e umiliante da non riuscire a mantenere il controllo; quando, ad un comando del padrone, si allontanò lasciandolo bisognoso e umido spinse indietro il bacino per ricercare quel contatto.

-Gh…- si morse la lingua, quando l'insoddisfazione venne sostituita da una nuova ondata di panico: il bestione gli era addosso e gli stringeva i fianchi con le zampe.

Dean poteva sentire il sesso umido e appuntito premere contro la sua coscia; vedendo che il suo cucciolo era pronto si alzò e gli si inginocchiò di fianco.

-C… che fai?- chiese ansimando il ragazzo. Per tutta risposta il demone rise e con una mano afferrò il cazzo del cane, godendosi quel contatto per qualche secondo, pompandolo un po' e conducendolo dentro al cacciatore, che cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile.

Era quasi entrato del tutto quando sentì che la base era gonfia: per curiosità un giorno aveva guardato dei video di accoppiamenti tra cani e aveva scoperto che la parte prossimale del sesso maschile si gonfiava per trattenere lo sperma dentro al corpo della femmina.

Nel frattempo il demone si era seduto nuovamente, questa volta con i pantaloni e le mutande abbassate fino alle ginocchia, impugnando fermamente la sua eccitazione resa ancora più turgida dall'espressione dolorante di Dean.

"Ti stai facendo una sega mentre il tuo segugio cerca di montarmi?" "Esattamente, darling."

Nonostante si sforzassero lui di rilassarsi e il cane entrare, infatti, il nodo non riusciva a forzare l'anello di muscoli.

-Prendi il nodo, prendi il nodo, prendi il nodo.- cantilenava oscenamente il demone, passandosi una mano sotto la camicia per toccarsi il petto e i capezzoli: fischiò in segno di apprezzamento quando finalmente Growly riuscì a prendere totalmente il cacciatore.

-Merda… è grosso.- guaì come la più vergognosa delle puttane, mentre il cane cominciò a spingere, il suo alito caldo sul collo e la sua saliva che gli bagnava la schiena. Intanto continuava a fissare Crowley che senza alcuna vergogna si toccava e gemeva.

-Sei così bello… così sexy…- diceva –mi piacerebbe farmi prendere da te, adesso…-

-Grazie.- sbuffò Dean, portandosi una mano al sesso che nel frattempo stava nuovamente diventando duro.

-Non dicevo a te, idiota… dicevo al mio piccolo… vedessi com'è eccitato…- la mano sinistra si mosse dal petto verso il suo buco, dove rapidamente inserì due dita. –Aaah sì. Avanti Growly, riempi questa cagnetta in calore, mettila incinta… lei vuole tanto avere dei cuccioli da te. Non è vero?- chiese, rivolto a Dean.

-Sì…- la prostata lo stava facendo uscire di testa. Com'era possibile che una ghiandola così piccola potesse dare un piacere così grande?- Sì ti prego… voglio i tuoi cuccioli. Riempimi, montami, sono la tua cagna! Oh cazzo!- si masturbava in fretta, il braccio che lo teneva su che gli doleva a causa dell'immensa mole del cane.

Neanche Crowley si era aspettato che il ragazzo reagisse in quel modo, così coinvolto, e voglioso, e… se avesse avuto un cranio trasparente, si sarebbe vista una lampadina accendersi dentro.

Cominciò a sussurrare l'incantesimo, così piano che Dean, concentrato com'era nel farsi possedere, non si accorse di nulla finché il demone non ebbe pronunciato l'intera formula.

Adesso, l'ultima fase.

-Avanti, fammi sentire quanto lo desideri…- disse nel suo tono più sensuale –Vuoi avere dei cuccioli dal mio bel ragazzo?-

-Sì… li voglio tantissimo, avresti aaaah… degli ottimi segugi!- "Hai proprio un kink per questa cosa… vecchio porco." pensò il cacciatore. Purtroppo però non notò il sorriso soddisfatto del demone che venne appena ebbe finito di pronunciare la prima parola, troppo eccitato all'idea di quello che aveva appena fatto.

Growly intanto si era girato e stava riversando il suo sperma dentro alle viscere di Dean.

Il cacciatore non riuscì a trattenere l'immenso orgasmo che lo colse, facendolo tremare dalla testa ai piedi, minacciando la sua stabilità tanto che dovette nuovamente appoggiare entrambe le mani per terra: adesso era arrivata la parte peggiore.

Dean sapeva che un cane poteva, in quella posizione, eiaculare anche per mezz'ora e lui era sicuro che un segugio infernale non aveva problemi a resistere per tanto tempo.

Ad ogni schizzo che gli inondava le viscere a intervalli regolari rabbrividiva e sicuramente guardare Crowley che continuava a masturbarsi lentamente con aria predatrice.

-Avanti Dean, raccontami come ci si sente.-

-E'… grosso e caldo. Mi ha completamente riempito…- si morse il labbro inferiore mentre una nuova contrazione annunciava che il cane aveva eiaculato di nuovo. Di nuovo. E di nuovo. Finché dopo qualche minuto avvertì il nodo sgonfiarsi un po' tanto da permettergli di liberarsi con un risucchio sconcio seguito da una colata di seme lungo le cosce.

Si abbandonò sul pavimento, il segugio che gli leccava le guancie: ebbe il coraggio di alzare una mano e, a tentoni, arrivare ad accarezzarlo. Era più morbido di quanto si fosse immaginato; avvertì il naso dargli un colpetto gentile sotto al mento e questo gli strappò un sorriso: chi l'avrebbe mai detto che un segugio infernale potesse essere dolce?

-Mi spiace, vorrei lasciarvi da soli ad amoreggiare ancora un po'… ma abbiamo un'agenda molto fitta.- il cane si allontanò di malavoglia dal cacciatore: per una volta che aveva trovato un partner capace di tenergli testa…

Rapidamente il demone si rivestì e ripulì tutto il macello che c'era sul pavimento perché se Bobby fosse tornato e avesse trovato la casa in quelle condizioni l'avrebbe ucciso di sicuro.

-Ci vediamo tra nove settimane.- miagolò deliziato al cacciatore, prima di andarsene.

-Perché, che succederà tra nove settimane?- chiese allarmato quest'ultimo: aveva una pessima sensazione.

-Oooh lo vedrai! Che gusto ci sarebbe a dirtelo?- e, ridendo forte, sparì.

Erano passate tre settimane: aveva la nausea, il ventre era gonfio e si affaticava facilmente.

-Sai Dean, se fossi una donna affermerei che saresti incinta!- scherzava, Sam, ma suo fratello impallidì improvvisamente e dovette appoggiarsi al tavolo della cucina per non cadere.

-Dean… stai bene? Forse dovresti vedere un medico…-

-NO!- urlò, lasciando basito il minore. –Ehm… meglio di no. Mi sento già meglio.-

-Senti io e Bobby andiamo a berci qualcosa in città. Vieni anche tu?-

-No, andate pure… non sto bene…- okay, Dean stava male, ora ne era certo: decise che era meglio lasciarlo in pace, così senza fare troppe storie, portò Bobby a fare un giro.

Quando fu certo che se n'erano andati, Dean sussurrò. –Crowley… cosa cazzo mi hai fatto?-

-Ho esaurito il tuo desiderio… avrai dei cuccioli dal mio cucciolo.- sorrideva talmente tanto da sembrare lo Stregatto.

-Bene, abortirò.- disse rapidamente con un'alzata di spalle. "Prenditi questo, bastardo. Te lo scordi che io sia la tua fattrice." Ma Crowley non smetteva di sorridere, anzi scoppio letteralmente a ridere.

-Mi spiace ma non puoi. Fa parte dell'incantesimo: tu hai acconsentito a rimanere incinto e a_ proteggere_ i cuccioli. Non puoi spezzare l'incantesimo. Avrai quei cuccioli e te ne prenderai cura finché non saranno abbastanza grandi.- detto questo scomparve, lasciando Dean da solo con la sua rabbia e la sua paura.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dean da un po' di tempo ti comporti in modo strano.- Sam lo guardava da sopra uno dei suoi stramaledetti libri con aria preoccupata.

"Te lo spiego io il mio problema, fratellino: tre settimane fa ero in ginocchio su questo bel tappeto a farmi scopare da un segugio infernale e sai cosa? Mi è anche piaciuto. Oh, e Crowley era seduto dove ora poggi il tuo grazioso culetto… ovviamente si è divertito un sacco, il bastardo. Però mi ha fatto un regalo, sai Sammy? Sono incinto e tra sei settimane partorirò dei bei mostriciattoli. Come? Non lo so. Ecco cos'ho che non va."

-Non ho niente Sam, è la centesima volta che te lo dico!- dopo mezz'ora di silenzio Sam uscì dalla stanza dicendo che sarebbe andato in città con Bobby a fare qualcosa.

Aveva capito solo che andavano via per un po'. Occasione perfetta: aspettò che il suono del motore svanisse.

Erano passate ormai tre settimane e la sua pancia cominciava a gonfiarsi in modo allarmante. Non riusciva più a dormire dall'agitazione.

Ebbene sì, Dean Winchester aveva una paura fottuta.

Non aveva solo paura del parto, di ciò che effettivamente sarebbe successo (nei suoi incubi i piccoli mostri lo mangiavano dell'interno) ma anche sapere come Sam e Bobby avrebbero preso il lieto annuncio, e probabilmente Bobby avrebbe cercato di uccidere il suo amante, che guarda caso era anche il "nonno" dei cuccioli.

Uccidere Crowley l'avrebbe certamente fatto stare meglio.

-Cas.- la stanza era così silenziosa che il cacciatore poté udire il frullo d'ali dell'angelo nel momento in cui comparve.

Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche minuto: Castiel aveva un'espressione così concentrata che sembrava dovesse esplodere da un momento all'altro.

-C'è qualcosa di diverso in te.- disse infine con aria solenne; Dean decise che era meglio tagliare la testa al toro, prima di morire dall'imbarazzo.

-Crowley mi ha fatto un incantesimo.- spiegò con voce più tremante del previsto –Sono incinto. Del suo… segugio infernale.- pronunciare le ultime parole era stata dura.

-E avere dei figli non è una bella cosa?- chiese in tono esitante l'altro.

-Sono un maschio, cazzo! No che non è una bella cosa! Di uno stramaledettissimo mostro poi!- stava urlando e non se n'era nemmeno accorto. Meno male che Bobby e Sam erano via.

-Sinceramente non sono pratico di questi incantesimi.- si fece pensieroso mentre Dean parve sgonfiarsi dalla delusione. –Però conosco qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarti.-

Il cacciatore fece appena in tempo ad aprire la bocca che l'angelo era sparito e riapparso nuovamente. Non era da solo, però.

-Gabriel? Che cazzo… non eri morto?- aveva gli occhi così spalancati che sembrava dovessero cadergli da un momento all'altro.

-'Ehi Gabe, sei vivo! Sono così contento di vederti! Come fai ad essere di nuovo tra noi poveri e stupidi mortali?': ecco cosa dovevi dire Dean.- uno schiocco di dita e comparve sul tavolino già ingombro, una montagna di pasticcini che sembravano stare, e forse era davvero così, diritti per miracolo. -Ma non parliamo di me, parliamo di te. Il mio fratellino mi ha detto la lieta novella.-

Dean odiava Gabriel per diversi motivi: odiava il suo sorriso da cazzone, odiava il fatto che lo sfottesse ogni volta che si vedevano, per non parlare di quando l'aveva ucciso per decine di volte.

Ora il suo odio per lui aveva raggiunto proporzioni cosmiche, faticava a trattenersi dal prenderlo a pugni: tuttavia aveva un problema ben più pressante da risolvere.

-Okay mi hai sfottuto abbastanza. Sei contento ora? Adesso levami questi cosi.- si indicò il ventre.

-E' stato Crowley?- chiese l'arcangelo, ridendo di gusto –Riconosco il suo stile.-

Gli si avvicinò e pose le mani dove il cacciatore aveva indicato; questi avvertì una sorta di piacevole formicolio, che gli fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

Passarono i minuti e Dean diventava ad ogni secondo più impaziente: fece per chiedere quanto ci volesse ancora per eliminare degli stupidi segugi delle dimensioni di un topo, ma Castiel lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Era passata quasi un'ora quando finalmente Gabriel si allontanò, sospirando.

-Fatto?- chiese ansioso l'umano.

-Come?-

-Li hai… tolti?- l'arcangelo ci mise qualche secondo per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo il cacciatore.

-Ah… quell. Non posso farlo, mi spiace.- sorrise davanti all'espressione per metà incazzata e per metà delusa dell'altro.

-Non puoi o non vuoi?- ringhiò afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca.

-Non voglio.- rispose pacatamente -Ma non per i motivi che pensi tu. Sono per metà umani, Dean... hanno un'anima e tutto il resto.-

-Questo è un effetto che Crowley non ha previsto, immagino.- commentò l'altro angelo, rivolto al superiore che nel frattempo era stato mollato da uno sconvolto cacciatore.

-Loro percepiscono i tuoi sentimenti, Dean. Sentono che hai paura, che sei arrabbiato e che li odi. Ne soffrono. Vogliono solo che tu li voglia bene.- il tono era diventato quasi implorante.

-Non mi interessa cosa vogliono questi mostri!- per la seconda volta urlò la sua frustrazione per quella situazione assurda. Stavolta però stava urlando contro il piumato sbagliato.

L'aria intorno a loro crepitò pericolosamente mentre l'arcangelo gli rinfrescava la memoria su chi era esattamente.

-Stammi bene a sentire, stupido ragazzino arrogante- la sua voce era poco più di un sibilo, ma Dean sentiva le parole perforargli il cranio –arrivano momenti nella vita in cui non possiamo essere egoisti. Ora quel momento è arrivato anche per te.-

Improvvisamente si raddolcì e mise una mano sotto all'ombelico del cacciatore.

-So che sei spaventato, ma tu sei forte. Devi prenderti cura dei tuoi figli come ti sei preso cura di Sam. Con lui hai dato tutto te stesso, no? Adesso devi fare lo stesso. E poi, neanche Maria con i suoi piagnistei mi impedì di portare a termine il mio compito, credi che per te farei un'eccezione?-

-Ma per la tranquillità di mio fratello…- Dean giocò la sua ultima, disperata carta.

-Il dolce Sam sarà più che felice di essere zio.- gli strizzò l'occhio con fare malizioso.

-E poi questo mica è un piano divino!- insistette il cacciatore, facendo finta di non averlo sentito.

-Chissà… rilassati Dean. Alla fine anche quella ragazzina piagnucolosa era felice, alla fine. Lo sarai anche tu.- rispose Gabriel prima di sparire, seguito da Castiel.

-Ottimo. Sono nella merda.-


End file.
